


But... Why?

by ElenaCee



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: "I Need The Eggs" Easter Fic Exchange, Evolution Theory According to God, Gen, God has a Plan, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaCee/pseuds/ElenaCee
Summary: Samael has so many questions.Part of the "I Need The Eggs" Easter Fic Exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [upquarkAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upquarkAO3/gifts).



> My prompt was: Renewal
> 
> This was a lot of fun, and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Happy Easter!

“But why do these beings need to die?” Samael asked, his huge dark eyes fixed upon his Father earnestly.

“What is so bad about them dying?” God replied.

That seemed to stump the young Archangel. He pulled his face into a grimace of contemplation, his white wings slumping softly while he thought. “Well...” he began after a while, “them dying means that they will be grieved by those who love them.”

“Being grieved does not mean one is loved any less,” God replied.

“Yes, but….” Samael’s dark brows drew together. “The soul of the one who is dead is not on the earthly plane anymore. And the ones who loved the one who died will grieve, will suffer. Why must that be so? Why can’t these humans You created just live forever?”

“Their souls are forever, Samael,” God replied, looking upon the young Archangel with affection. “Their souls are immortal, but their bodies must fail and die.”

“But… _why?_ ”

“Because there can be no renewal without a prior ending,” God replied. “See how the planets turn in the light of the stars you created? Each turn begins when the one before it ends. There is no other way. So does life end and begin with the seasons, again and again. I have designed it so.”

“But… Couldn’t they just continue? Can’t all creation be forever? Why must there be renewal at all?”

God resisted the urge to hug his favorite son close. Samael still needed to learn stoicism, something that came much easier to his siblings, and it would not do to foster the softness in him. Besides, God, in His infinite knowledge, could foresee even now that Samael’s path would be painful and lonely for a very long time, and he needed to learn not to rely on others for comfort, so he could endure that time without harm to his soul. It was harsh, but it was necessary.

“You have always been one to question My works, Samael,” He said, “but even you must learn to accept My wisdom. Believe Me, renewal is important. It is something your mother designed, and it is good. It is the circle of life. As the planet turns, things grow old, wither, and die. In the spring, around equinox, everything begins fresh and new. Chicks hatch, lambs and bunnies are born, new green leaves and grass grow. For each death, a new life will grow; a better new life to take the place of the old. I have willed it, so it shall be.”

Samael looked at God’s creation skeptically. “Do You love them?” he asked.

“Yes,” God replied. “I love them very much.”

“Then, why must they die? Why did You create them so they must die if You love them?”

God sighed. “Just because you love something does not mean it must be forever, Samael.” He looked at His son sternly. “You have not listened to a word I’ve said, have you,” He said.

Samael’s young face set into an expression of determination. “If I could create things, like You can, Dad, I would create them to be eternal, like we are.”

“And they would be unchanging, like we are,” God replied. “But change is important for them. Learning is change. Growing is change. These humans, they will grow, they will learn. But they can only learn so much. If they lived forever, they would soon cease to learn. Then, there would be no more change. As it is, they will teach what they have learned to their offspring before they die, and their offspring will take that knowledge and add to it during their own life to teach the sum to their offspring. And so on. The result is gradual change, growth for humanity as a whole. But there can be no such growth without ending and renewal.”

Samael was silent, thinking. “Then we are unable to grow and change, since we are eternal,” he replied eventually. “You included, Dad.”

God looked upon His son. _This one will be trouble_ , He thought for the hundredth time. “The difference is that I am perfect. Therefore, I am unchanging. You and your siblings are close to perfection, but you would still make mistakes without My guidance. The humans are not perfect, but they will strive for perfection. They are born to make mistakes and learn from them. Hopefully, they will not repeat their mistakes.”

“How can they, if You just tell them what to do, like You do us?”

God hesitated. If He answered that question, the first step on Samael’s long and painful path towards his own renewal would be taken here, now. The seed would be planted, and, as His wife might say, nature would find a way.

He looked upon His son, took in the soft, open expression, the long gangly limbs, the huge dark eyes with their long lashes, the pure white wings that had only recently become flight-worthy. _Too soon,_ He thought. _He is not yet strong enough._

“Go outside and tell Amenadiel to take you through your paces, Samael,” He said, hardening His heart. “I have things to do now.”

Samael blinked at him, and, not having a choice, he went.

God sighed. All their conversations lately had been headed towards the same goal. He didn’t need to be omniscient to realize that the time was near. _Good thing I have a plan._


End file.
